Marchitando el florecimiento
by Condesa sangrienta
Summary: Historias antónimas unidas por un final. / Spamano/ PruHun/ Esta historia participa en el reto "Semana OTP", del foro "Yo amo Hetalia ¿Y tú?"
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje es mío, todos son de Hidekaz.

 ** _Título:_** Marchitando el florecimiento.

 ** _Resumen:_** Historias antónimas, unidas por un final.

 ** _Pareja del drabble:_** PrusUng.

 ** _Fandom:_** Yo amo a Hetalia ¿Y tú?

 ** _Reto:_** Semana OTP.

 ** _Situación elegida:_** Cocinando.

 ** _Palabras:_** 627 (Según Word)

* * *

 ** _Ein._**

* * *

Al entrar por la puerta de la casa de su hermano, se encontró con un silencio bastante normal. Sin decir mucho recorrió la casa de Alemania, pero al dar unos pasos se dio cuenta que el silencio habitual se había arruinado por un simple tarareo leve que venía de la cocina. Era obvio que su hermano no tarareaba —y sí lo hacía, debería enseñarle de nuevo las reglas para ser un hombre— y es por eso que pensó que al fin su hermano tenía una pareja.

Se asomó por la puerta como un niño que tiene curiosidad y solo pudo ver una espalda femenina. Se fijó en el largo cabello castaño y como esa figura, de cierta forma, le pareciera conocida. Se acercó un poco y la chica parecía no darse cuenta de su cercanía.

Ahí pudo notar que la fémina estaba picando algunas zanahorias. Parecía que tenía cierta experiencia en cortas cosas, ya que lo hacía con una rapidez increíble. Luego que acabara de mutilar a la verdura, la deposito en una olla hirviente. El tarareo seguía muy presente.

Prussia intentó reconocer la melodía que escuchaba, más parecía algo tan aburrido —no era Rock— que dejó de intentarlo.

—Hey.

Con ese simple sonido, logró que la mujer se diera la vuelta y con ese simple hecho quedó todo en silencio. Era…, no era una chica o al menos, para los geniales ojos de Prussia, la mujer frente a él no era una chica. Es decir, no la veía como tal.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

La idea que su hermano había conseguido pareja, desapareció. Era imposible que West haya podido salir con Hungria, sin que le dijera a él —no es como si su hermano supiera un secreto o algo así— así que de seguro que estaba por otro motivo. No sabía cuál, pero lo iba a averiguar.

Así que la pregunta salida por ambos, quedó en el aire por un tiempo. Uno corto, pero que hizo que la genial nación uniera puntos y quedara congelado.

—Tú estabas tarareando.

—Prussia, si buscas a tu hermano, no está.

—Tú estás cocinando.

—¿Me estas escuchando cabeza hueca?

—¿Por qué lo estás haciendo? ¿Al menos mataste tú misma al animal?

—Deja de decir tonterías —Frunció el ceño— y a ti no te importa lo que haga por aquí.

—Esta es la casa de West, claro que me interesa.

—Y también es la casa de Austria, si no lo recuerdas.

Lo había olvidado, pero ¡Cómo no querer olvidar que su pobre hermano estaba conviviendo con el señorito! Quién sea que conozco a Austria quisiera olvidarse de ese hecho. Mas con esas palabras de la chica entendió cosas de contexto que le hicieron enfurecer y creerse menos increíble por unos segundos. No quiso pensar en qué era esa molestia, ya que su genial ser no debía pensar en eso.

Se acercó a las ollas humeantes. Los ojos verdes le siguieron en cada pasó que daba. Cuando había agarrado un cucharon y metido a un caldo, la chica se había armado con un sartén dispuesta a golpearlo. Prussia probó la comida y al sentir el gusto que esta tenía, dio mala cara. Dejó el cucharon de nuevo en la olla —siendo este acto un desagrado para la chica— y con ello logró que Hungría se dispusiera a golpearle.

Cuando el chico detuvo el ataque con su mano —y pareció aguantarse un gritito de dolor— se quedó callada.

—Me gustaba mucho más cuanto intentabas golpearme con tus puños —Dijo, algo serio. Alejó su mano del arma y caminó por donde había venido— Además que me gustaba mucho más que no sepas cocinar. Pero ahora que sabes hacerlo, deberás también hacerme algo de comer para mí.

Y se fue.

Hungría frunció el ceño ante eso.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

La verdad es que es el primer reto que hago en Hetalia. Y también es la primera vez que hago de esta pareja, espero que el manejo de Prussia este bien y, a la vez, también Hungría.

La verdad es que yo amo a esta pareja, sin embargo no hay casi nada de esta y sino le ponen con tramas algo suaves. Estos drabbles serán seguidos, contando una misma historia. Sin embargo el próximo drabble será dedicado al Spamano, después de eso volvemos con esa pareja y así.

Espero que les guste y espero ver sus comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Pareja del drabble:_** Spamano (?)

 ** _Situación elegida:_** Tomándose de las manos.

 ** _Palabras:_** 466 (Según Word)

* * *

 ** _Uno._**

* * *

Antes de entrar hizo que sus labios teñidos de rojo se abrieran para dar una sonrisa, sus manos con rasguños rascaron con descuido su nuca e intento hacer brillas sus ojos esmeraldas. Todo debía estar bien para cuando entrara. Ya que… él había vuelto a casa.

Pasó el umbral de la puerta con cierta torpeza, ya que no importaba cuan buen actor sea, el cuerpo aún le dolía.

—¿Romano? —Preguntó lo más fuerte que pudo, con la calma preparada.

Sus pasos resonaron en la casa y al mirar por todos lados, soltó un suspiro exhausto. Dejó su mueca y el arma que llevaba entre sus manos teñidas de rojo, y se sentó en la primera silla que pudo encontrar.

Cansado y herido no deseo moverse de ahí.

 _Click, click,_ sonaban las gotas de sangre que resbalaban de sus manos, _Click, click,_ aún seguían sonando. Cerró los ojos somnolientos rogando por una cama, mientras dejaba que su mente divagase entre lo aterrador y divertido del día.

Una risa amarga, algo sarcástica y maliciosa salió de sus labios. Su diversión flotó en el aire y se disipó cuando cayó ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Al despertar con el molestar del cuerpo, se dio cuenta que estaba en otro lado, en el piso. Se preguntó qué habría pasado, sí en un momento de su sueño se habría caído de la silla y había acabado así. Los recuerdos de sus visitas al nuevo mundo aún rondaban por su mente y es ahí cuando de nuevo sonrió alegre. Al intentar incorporarse se dio cuenta de tres cosas, una era que ya había caído la noche, otra era que su heridas habían sido envueltas de forma muy mala para intentar parar la sangre —aunque debía aceptar que mucha de esa sangre no era suya— y la última cosa que se había dado cuenta era que el pequeño —no tan pequeño— Romano había caído dormido junto a él.

En ese momento pudo pensar que Romano había sido el responsable que acabara en el suelo —de seguro que al intentar llevarlo a la cama, se había rendido y dejado ahí— también que de seguro que él había intentado curar sus heridas. Ese detalle preocupo un poco al hispano, ya que Romano lo había hecho de manera tan torpe que pensó que un animal salvaje lo habría realizado, debería enseñarle a cómo hacerlo bien.

Sin embargo el detalle que más le interesó, además de las próximas clases, era de… que la joven nación estaba recostado, durmiendo plácidamente, sujetando su mano. Era como si desearía sentirse algo de él para poder dormir bien.

España sonrió ante ese gesto tierno, sin embargo un detalle, que quizás debió analizarlo más profundamente, se escapó de la mente tan volada del hispano.

Y sin tomarle demasiada importancia, volvió a dormir.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Espero que les guste. Esto es el primer drabble del Spamano, el siguiente será de la otra pareja y el tercer drabble seguirá con Romano.

Si bien, ahora mismo parece todo tierno… no lo es del todo. No quiero delatar cómo será la historia, solo diré una cosa. Una historia es feliz y la otra no. Y el título tiene dos significados, en fin, espero leerlos pronto.

Antes que se me olvide…

 ** _Espacio reservado para mi comentario:_**

 ** _ASKNB.-_** Hola, de verdad que no esperaba que me comentaras a segundos de haber publicado, me haces muy feliz. Ahora bien, la verdad es que yo no deseo matar a Prussia, así que no te preocupes, este seguirá vivo.

Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por apoyarme en el reto. También te deseo suerte a ti. Pronto leeré tu fic, jajaja.

Espero leerte pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Pareja:_** PruHung.

 ** _Situación elegida:_** Cumpleaños.

 ** _Palabras:_** 903 (Según Word)

* * *

 ** _Egy._**

* * *

Estaba soleado ese día.

Cuando llegó a su casa se vio envuelta de un abrazó de Italia, quien, muy emocionado, le felicitaba por su cumpleaños. Ella no pudo más que sonreír y devolverle el gesto. De verdad que la había sorprendido ver a Italia del Norte ahí. Pero cuando el joven chico dejó su afecto vio como no era el único que estaba ahí, sino varias naciones más. Arriba, colgado, estaba una gran tela que afirmaba la idea que todos habían venido por su cumpleaños.

Ella sonrió bastante feliz con todo eso. Y saludo a cada persona que estaba ahí.

Pero, cuando le vio a él, sintió como su corazón latió rápido por un segundo y ella quedó en blanco. Pues Austria había asistido. Estaba sentado en un sillón, con la mirada perdida en su taza de café. Ella se acercó a él algo dudosa y así consiguió que sus mejillas se tornaran de carmín. Cuando él la saludo, ella se puso feliz.

—Espero la estés pasando bien. Hubiera querido tocar algo para ti, pero alguien —Vio a Alemania— no quiso traer mi piano hasta aquí.

Ella rió un poco con esa información.

—Quizás podría pasar por tu casa y así escucharte tocar.

—Sería perfecto, podría hacer algo de té para cuando vengas.

Y sí, con esto era el mejor cumpleaños del mundo.

En un punto del brindis, ella quiso agradecer al italiano por la hermosa velada, más este negó con la cabeza diciendo que esta no fue su idea. Ella quedó sorprendido y confundida y vio con cierta duda a Austria, pensando que quizás él hubiera hecho tal cosa, pero no, también negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces quién lo hizo?

Por unos segundos quedó en silencio el lugar. Habían ciertos susurros que discutían quién era el organizador, pero parecía que todos estaban bastante perdidos en el tema. Pero fue ahí, que entre la multitud, aparecieron España y Francia.

—Fue Prussia —Exclamó el ibérico como si estuviera orgulloso de saberlo.

—Fue lo único que habló durante un mes entero—Acotó Francia.

Ante eso, hizo una leve mueca. Prussia… de seguro que lo había hecho solo para arruinar la fiesta con su presencia. Solo suspiró.

—¿Dónde está él?

Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros y ella levanto las cejas curiosa.

—Yo lo mismo pregunté, ni siquiera me contesta el teléfono. Tampoco cuando Francia le llama. Es como si se le hubieran comido la tierra.

Y, con eso, ella quedó confundida. Ella pensaba que en verdad Prussia había organizado eso solo para molestarla. Arruinar todo, como siempre lo hacía. Y estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos —de confusión— que no se dio cuenta cuando Alemania se había acercado a ella. Los ojos verdes vieron confusos a los orbes azules, ya que este tenía un regalo en la mano. Antes, cuanto todo el mundo le llenó de regalos, Italia le había dicho que Alemania no sabía muy bien que le podría regalar, así que decidió que el bellísimo vestido que él le compró, sea de parte de ambos. Por eso, no entendió esa caja que llevaba en manos.

—Mi hermano, no sé muy bien por qué no quiso venir —Habló como disculpándose de la rareza del mayor— Sin embargo me dijo que te diera esto.

Ella vio el regalo. Estaba muy mal envuelto —podría asegurar que Prussia lo había hecho— y en este había una tarjeta que decía: «Lee esto marimacho: No fui a tu fiesta de cumpleaños porque el regalo que te estoy dando es casi tan asombroso como yo, así que tanta genialidad junta haría explotar al mundo. Por eso te digo que abras la caja cuando estés sola. No sea que los demás tengan envidia de lo que te di. De parte del asombro Prussia».

Con eso, ella frunció el ceño molesta y agradeció a Alemania el haberle entregado aquello —aunque la verdad hubiera deseado no haberlo visto—. Dejó el regalo en algún lado, algo molesta. Y la fiesta continúo sin ninguna dificultad. Hasta que todos se fueron y ella quedo sola con esa caja.

Pensó en botarlo antes de siquiera abrirlo, ya que conociendo a Prussia, de seguro que solo era un foto de él con su autógrafo. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo —con la tan mal envoltura que tenía— se dio cuenta que adentro no había una foto, sino algo de… ¿Tela?

La abrió y pudo atesorar una vestimenta muy contraria a lo que Italia y Francia le habían dado. Pues ambos le habían dado vestidos hermosos, mientras que el traje que ella estaba agarrando ahora, era una de caza, uno que antes ella usaba. Quedó estática por un momento, viendo cada detalle de esa prenda. Ahí se dio cuenta que dentro de la caja había otra carta y está decía: «Cuando vayas a cazar conmigo, quiero que uses esto ¿Me entiendes? Hace un montón de tiempo que no lo hacemos y genialmente se me ocurrió que deberíamos hacerlo pronto».

Vio a un lado, luego al otro. Como si temiera que algún invitado seguía adentro y luego de darse cuenta de su soledad, se probó el vestuario —apretando con una tela sus senos— y al verse ahí, en el espejo. Pudo sonreír —dejo de pensar en todo el día y solo se sintió feliz por ese momento— y no deseo quitárselo por nada del mundo.

Esa noche, ella… él, quedó dormido en su cama, mientras abrazaba el traje que usaba.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Espero que les guste.

 ** _Espacio dedicado a mis comentarios:_**

 ** _ASKNB_**

Gracias por el comentario.

Espero que te guste está nueva parte de PruHun. Y no te preocupes, hasta ahora no tengo la intención de matar a nadie. —Por favor lee de nuevo el "hasta ahora...", jajaja, nah, no va a morir nadie.

Ya deseo leer lo que opinas de esta parte.

 ** _Mr-nadie:_**

Hey, gracias por los dos comentarios, espero que disfrutes este —no te preocupes, muy pronto pondré el capítulo de Spamano—.

 ** _Espacio dedicado a los que me ponen en favoritos o me siguen:_**

 ** _Lisacar3:_**

Gracias por dejarme en tus favoritos, en verdad que es un honor estar ahí con tan cortos capítulos. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

 ** _Miranda Rorschah:_**

Hola, es agradable saber que me sigues, espero que con este capítulo llegue a pasar a tus favoritos o me dejes un comentario para saber qué opinas de estar parte.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Pareja:_** Spamano.

 ** _Situación elegida:_** Risas.

 ** _Palabras:_** 999 (según Word)

* * *

 ** _Uno*_**

* * *

Había una tormenta fuerte y poderosa.

Ese mismo día había ido a la casa de España por el hecho que… bueno, debía quejarse con alguien porque el muy mal nacido de Francia le había ganada de nuevo con su tonto vino. Por obviedad, al ser España uno de sus amigo, Romano tenía todo el derecho del mundo de ir a reclamarle ese hecho al ibérico y obligarle a acompañarle a gritar a su amigo. O ese fue el plan, pero una vez que entró a la casa de España comenzó una maldita tormenta que evitó que la otra parte pudiera continuar.

Romano estaba muy molesto con eso, protestando a todo dar con el español que no hizo nada. Pero luego de unos segundos de quejarse, notó como el tan tonto España estaba algo más adormilado, más cansado.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, bastardo?

Ante eso su ex jefe le sonrió un poco.

—Nada, Romanito —El sureño frunció el ceño ante el diminutivo— Solo estoy algo cansado…

—Sigues trabajando mucho idiota. Pero no vas a descansar ahora. Eso te pasa por tener a un amigo así.

—Romanito —dijo acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado— No es mi culpa que Fran te haya ganado. Pero es bueno que me hayas visitado —Sonrió.

—Deja, no me hagas recuerdo eso. Que una vez que termine la maldita tormenta me acompañas a gritarle a tu amigo.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque yo lo ordeno.

Y España rió. Como siempre lo hace el muy maldito. Romano tenía muy en cuenta una cosa, el mayor jamás le tomaba en serio, de verdad. Siempre, cada cosa que hacía, tenía cierta gracia encontrada por el ibérico. Así que solo botó un suspiro que intentó ocultar.

No le desagradaba la cercanía que España estaba dando en ese mero momento. Es más, quería que estuviera más cerca. Ese sentimiento de acercar al hispánico fue dado desde el día que lo vio durmiendo en una silla. Eso fue hace un buen tiempo, cuando él aún era su subordinado y España hacía viajes muy seguido.

Pero no importaba, después de todo España le seguía diciendo una y mil veces los diminutivos que demostraban una vez más que… España le seguía viendo como un niño. Gruñó por lo bajo.

Y la tormenta siguió sin querer detenerse.

España quería dormir o eso parecía, pero Romano no había ido a su casa para verlo quedarse dormido en el sillón, así que decidió que iban a hacer algo para matar el tiempo. España ni lento ni perezoso había ofrecido jugar un juego de mesa o algo parecido, Romano no quería eso porque aquello era muy infantil… así que decidió que iban a hacer lo que siempre España hacía con sus amigos: compartir unos tragos de lo más decente que España tuviera en casa.

En un principio España estuvo negándose, diciendo que con Romanito eso no se podía hacer, pero luego aceptó recordando que Roma les daba sus nietos bebidas alcohólicas desde que eran unas pequeñas naciones. Así que si bien al final había aceptado hacer eso, aún le veía como si fuera un niño.

Romano soporto todo eso y comenzaron a servirse lo que sea que España había traído. Y la noche comenzó a volverse entretenida. Con el alcohol en su sangre Italia de Sur estaba más animado, y España sonreía y reía al ver así a su compañero. Eso hubiera sido muy bueno, sino fuera que España había cometido un error:

—Ya no soy un niño, España.

El muy maldito moreno se río ante esto. Romano lo había tomado personal está vez, no sabía muy bien por qué, quizás fuera por el etileno que corría por sus venas o… simplemente porque estaba harto que siempre le pasara lo mismo. Con el enojo a flor de piel agarró a España de las solapas de su camisa y le ordeno que dejara de reír —ya que seguía riendo— pero este no hizo caso. Romano pensó en una forma para callarlo y la única forma que se le ocurrió fue el darle un beso.

Efectivamente sí se calló y quedó con los ojos muy abiertos. Romano se sintió nervioso y avergonzado, pero aún tenía la suficiente dignidad para separarse rápido y decirle que con eso demostraba que ya había crecido.

Luego de parpadear un poco, España rió un poco más.

—Romano, que me beses no me demuestra nada. Los niños también pueden besar. Además que recuerdo que antes tú ibas pidiendo besos a cualquier chica linda que se cruzara.

Frunció el ceño. Sí, muy bien, lo sabía, pero no por eso le habría besado.

—Eso era porque tú solo me enseñaste esa palabra en español.

—Eso es mentira —Exclamó exagerado— Yo siempre intentaba enseñarte y eras tú el que no aprendió nada más que eso.

—No tengo la culpa que eras tan mal maestro que solo pude aprender aquello.

España no río ni tampoco discutió, solo se sirvió un poco más del licor. Por un momento nadie habló y solo se escuchó la lluvia tan molesta de afuera. Romano sintió que ese silencio incómodo era gracias a él… pero no le importó demasiado ya que en ese mismo momento comenzó a sentir frío.

Bufó y al molestarle tanto el silencio decidió preguntar:

—¿Cómo quieres que te demuestre que no soy un niño, bastardo?

La bebida aún bajaba por la garganta de España y una vez que dejó el vaso en su lugar, le sonrió divertido.

—No puedes demostrar lo que no eres, Roma.

Y volvió a reír.

—Ya no soy un maldito crío, mierda. Tómame en serio.

—Es difícil hacerlo con esas mejillas tan rojas que tienes —Estiró una de ellas cuando dijo eso.

Romano botó su mano con despreció —y quizás dolor— y gruñó algo que el otro no entendió. Sintió como España aún reía —pero en realidad no lo estaba haciendo— y el alcoholizado Romano decidió volver a callarlo como hace unos momentos.

Esta vez lo callaría por más tiempo.

* * *

 ** _Uno*_** Quería poner uno en italiano, pero el traductor google me dijo que el uno de España era el mismo que en Italia… así que, bueno, no puedo hacer más.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Espero que les haya gustado, pues a mí e gusto mucho hacer esta parte (Me reí un poco, para ser sincera)

En fin, espero leer lo que piensan de esta parte.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Pareja:_** PruHung.

 ** _Situación elegida:_** Mirada.

 ** _Palabras:_** 1000 (Según Word)

Uf, está vez estuvo al tope de palabras.

* * *

 ** _Két*._**

* * *

 _Calor._

Ella quisiera saber cómo acabó dirigiéndole una mirada fija a Prusia. Bueno, sabía que estaba en una reunión con las demás naciones, que esa vez Prusia fue a dicha junta y que por desgracia le había tocado sentarse junto a ella. Hungría hubiera estado muy dispuesta a cambiar de asiento a cualquier nación si no fuera porque al otro lado estaba Austria. Así que en un principio se quejó con Estados Unidos, diciéndole que cambiara al prusiano de lugar. Este negó dicha cosa, por el simple hecho que ya todos estaban sentados y…, simplemente no quería elegir lugares de nuevo.

Ella gruñó. Ella reclama a Prusia para que se moviera. Consigue, además, que Italia se quiera cambiar de lugar. Aun así, con la posibilidad de ir con su amigo, la ex nación no deseo cambiar de lugar. Prussia se cruzó de brazos y negó a hacer tal acción.

Ella estuvo a punto de golpearle la cara, pero la voz tranquila de Austria hizo que se controle y gracias a este mismo, hizo que atendiera lo que sea que Estados Unidos estaba hablando.

Por un buen rato todo estaba tranquilo, hasta se puede olvidar de su molesta compañía…, pero nota una mirada fija en su persona. Ella quiere creer que el chico está viendo a otra persona. Quizás por esa dirección se encuentra España y están hablando con señas. Pero luego de unos minutos cayó en la cuenta que la mirada solo está dirigida a ella.

Y mientras Alemania pasa a hablar de las cosas importantes, ella le devuelve la mirada. Ante su ceño fruncido y sus ojos fijos en él, Prusia no hace más que sonreír un poco y no apartar la vista.

¿Esto es un concurso de miradas? Prusia es infantil, así que no le extrañaría que hiciera una cosa así. Así que ella, decidida a no perder, le vio por un rato más. La cosa más rara era que… no era tan difícil solo mirarlo a él. Ver sus ojos rojos, su sonrisa en el rostro y sus pelos blancos.

Era muy sencillo solo verlo.

Pero una vez que él pestañó, ella volvió a pisar tierra firme. Pestañando varias veces se dio cuenta que había ganado y ya no tenía que seguir viendo a Prusia. Decidió girar su cabeza y poner atención a Alemania.

—¿Dónde está la ropa que te di? —Susurró Prusia luego de unos segundos.

Sintió un escalofrío. No esperaba que ese tema apareciera de la nada. Tomó aire por la boca intentando olvidar las prendas cómodas, lo hermoso que se veía en ella y como… No. Ella no debía responder. ¿Para qué hacerlo además?

—Hey, marimacho…

—Cierra la boca pedazo de idiota, quiero escuchar lo que habla tu hermano.

Prusia cerró la boca por unos segundos. Ella no pudo evitar verlo de soslayo.

—Debemos ir a cazar un día de estos —Resopló. Parecía un suspiro— Te dije que hace un buen tiempo que no lo hacemos y como no hay nadie tan asombroso que comprenda lo increíble que es cazar, quiero ir contigo.

Ella ignoró la mayoría de sus palabras, después de todo ella ya conocía el común monologo de Prusia y si ego, sin embargo estaba obligada a responder o sino acabaría siendo molestada por toda la reunión.

—¿Y tus amigos?

—Francia y España no son muy asombrosos. A Francia no le gusta mucho eso de ensuciar sus ropas en el bosque y España lo haría… si es que estos días estuviera de humor… —Calló.

Ella levantó una ceja, ciertamente curiosa, pero luego se dio cuenta que habla a Prusia y que no importa nada que tenga que ver con él.

—Así que ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?

—No pienso hacer nada contigo.

A pesar de no querer verlo, ella no pudo evitar darle una mirada discreta. Prusia había hecho una mueca, hasta había fruncido las cejas. Pero antes que el prusiano pudiera abrir su boca, Estados Unidos gritó que iba a ver un receso. Hungría no sabía que ya ha pasado una hora desde que la reunión dio inicio. Estaba distraída.

Austria se había levantado y le dirigió una mirada preguntando de sí le va a acompañar o no. Ella asintió sin pensar demasiado y al momento de pararse se vio detenida por alguien.

Prusia le sujetó del brazo. No era un agarre fuerte, sino uno que pareció más por reflejo que pensando.

—Hay que salir. Sería un honor para ti ir a cazar conmigo y yo estoy queriendo que ese privilegio solo se dé para ti.

Ella arrugó la nariz molesta. Parecía que por primera vez Prusia entendió ese acto y solo ablandó sus propias facciones.

—Te ves mejor, mucho mejor con esas ropas —Dijo, como si fuera la verdad absoluta y sabida por todos— Creo que te vez mucho mejor con eso porque sonríes más. No sé si extrañas o no esas épocas, pero… —Le soltó en ese mismo momento, ella no pudo evitar ver como se para de su silla, sin saberlo dejó de poner mala cara al verlo— Yo si lo hago.

Silencio. Ella quedó en silencio, sintiendo la cara caliente. No pudo creer que él le estaba haciendo recuerdo de esas épocas, donde sí, ella lo extrañaba con mucha fuerza. Añoraba poder usar de nuevo esas prendas, pero ella es una chica, ella no debería… Pero ahora sabe que a Prusia no le importa, que él la ha aceptado y ha extraña como era antes.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder algo, el mismo prusiano pareció algo incómodo con la revelación y se escabulló para ir con su hermano. En el descanso ella solo pensó en las ropas que Prusia le había regalado y en el deseo de usarlas. En ir a cazar como en antiguas épocas.

Cuando la junta volvió, Prusia había desaparecido. Ella misteriosamente había olvidado a Austria y solo pensó en usar las prendas por una vez y en… Pensó en Prusia. No sabía por qué, pero cuando lo hizo su cara se sintió caliente.

* * *

Kiet* Significa dos en húngaro. Esto se debe a que Hungría cuenta esta parte.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Espero que les guste, sin embargo con ese límite de palabras no pude agregar algo muy esencial a la historia, era una parte no muy grande donde habla de España. Bueno, me dirán ¿Por qué España es importante? En la otra parte, es muy esencial para el final. Cuando Prusia menciona a España, Hungría debía decir:

 _"Quizás si se preocupe por España, ya que esta nación no es mala y lo había conocido hace mucho tiempo. Fue inevitable intentar buscar a España y cuando lo encuentro —al otro lado, cerca de Francia— se ve claramente que no está bien. Tiene el semblante serio, pero no es por lo que sea que estuviera hablando Alemania, sino parece muy metido en sus pensamientos. Tenía ojeras en sus ojos y…"_

Está parte es corta ¿No? Bueno, ya, es un poco larga, por eso no entraba. En fin, aquí ya deje esa parte, por lo cual le hace dar un misterio a lo que es la parte del Spamano.

Un drabble más de PruHung y se acaba. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Nos leemos.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Pareja:_** Spamano.

 ** _Situación elegida:_** En la cama acurrucados en prisión fetal, puede ser un momento íntimo o hacer algo como conversar.

 ** _Palabras:_** 986 (Según Word).

* * *

 ** _Due*._**

* * *

Frío.

Quizás a veces lo había soñado, bueno a veces quizás fuera poco, pero no quería aceptar que más de una vez había imaginado que esta situación sucediera. De igual forma, cuando lo pensaba siempre tenía la imagen de despertar en un abrazo. España siempre fue muy sentimental y pegajoso, por ello pensó que si sucedía aquello, acabaría durmiendo abrazado de él y cuando despertara, el ibérico le vería con una gran sonrisa. Así se lo imaginaba, pero en cambio, cuando de verdad sucedió, no hubo abrazos ni sonrisas; sino frío. Se sintió temblar entre las frazadas.

No sabía bien cuando había caído dormido y la verdad es que después del segundo beso —el cual profundizo— sus memorias estaban muy difusas. Solo recuerda una discusión absurda —o quizás no era una discusión, sino un reclamo de parte de él— donde se oponía ser el que llevara el papel de una mujer. Con ese simple recuerda ya supo muy bien qué había pasado.

Su cara comenzó a arderle, pero quiso no pensar en eso. Ya que si en verdad había pasado eso entonces… ¿Dónde estaba España? No sabía porque, pero sentía la cama tan fría y solitaria.

Intentó buscar el calor de otro cuerpo, sentía frío o esa fue la excusa para mover los brazos en su búsqueda. No quería abrir los ojos, porque temía encontrarse con la mirada verde; pero lastimosamente sus brazos al no ser muy largos no pudieron ir muy lejos. Gruñó levemente y decidió rendirse, y seguir en su posición inicial. Se colocó en posición fetal, así al menos podía encontrar con un poco de calor.

Un rato después sintió como alguien intentaba moverse entre las frazadas. _Recién está despertando_ , pensó. Luego sintió una mirada fija en su espalda. Esperaba algo, no sabía qué, quizás esperaba un abrazo o una sonrisa, sin embargo lo único que obtuvo fue una exclamación de sorpresa —de una mala manera— seguido de un:

—Mierda…

Con esas palabras se sintió de piedra. Quizás escuchó mal, comenzó a pensar que tal vez solo estaba muy impresionado. ¿Y sí Romano en verdad había cometido una estupidez? Se sintió temblar de nuevo. Estaba nervioso que España no le correspondiera a lo que sentía, tal vez él fue el único idiota que cayó en el juego de Eros.

Al poco rato comenzó a sentir como alguien acariciaba su cabellera, no debía abrir los ojos para saber quién era, empero con ese acto se sintió aún más confundido. ¿Era un sí o un no? España no estaba tan borracho la anterior noche ¿Verdad?

—Ayer… —Comenzó a hablar tranquilamente España, como si supiera que Romano no estaba dormido— Estábamos ebrios —El tono de su voz no demostraba ni asco ni alegría. Era algo tan neutro que Romano de nuevo se sintió temblar en su posición fetal— Así que… em…

Romano pasó gran parte de su vida ocultando el sentimiento que sentía por España. Había dejado escapar varias veces la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía por el simple miedo. No iba a negar que ahora no sentía miedo, pero quizás fuera por estar casi seguro que España le correspondería o que si no le decía nada ahora, jamás lo haría.

Las cosas ya estaban en la mesa, solo faltaba agarrar las cartas y comenzar con la jugada, no importaba cuánto miedo sintiera ahora.

—Yo no estaba ebrio. Bueno, no mucho.

Quedó callado, España estaba diciendo cosas sin verdadero sentido, pero cuando escuchó las palabras de Italia del sur, calló de inmediato. Romano no se sentía preparado para abrir los ojos.

—Si lo estabas, Roma, por fue que…

—No —Cortó, sintiéndose un poco más dispuesto a hablar— No por eso te… he besado.

El tan temido alejamiento sucedió, España se separó de Romano y con esto el sureño de nuevo se sintió temblar. Aún no habría los ojos, porque sabía que si veía a España hallaría la respuesta sin preguntar. El silencio se hundió un rato más.

—¿Qué es lo que… estás tratante de decir?

Frunció el ceño. España en realidad era solo un imbécil. Pero aún no se sentía listo para mencionar el amor que había tenido, no podía ni pensar que esas palabras salgan de sus labios, así que solo se calló. Tal vez pasaron unos cinco minutos para que España resoplara, como resignación a recibir una respuesta y decidiera levantarse de la cama. Escuchó como los pies descalzos caminan por la madera, también escuchó como iba cambiándose.

Romano quería darse valor, solo faltaba dar un paso más. Solo uno.

—Bueno, Roma, preparé el desayuno.

Oyó como España agarró la perrilla y luego como la puerta se abrió

Sintió temor, debía ser ahora o sino acallaría por el resto de su vida.

—E-espera bastardo —Se sentó en la cama de golpe, eso sorprendió a España— Em… yo… —Le cuestó mucho elegir sus palabras, sabía que no estaba preparado para esto.

—¿Mn? ¿Qué? Si quieres algo especial para el desayuno, solo dime.

—No es nada del desayuno, maldición, es otra cosa. Es… em… Pues —Aprietó los dientes por un momento y luego levantó la mirada para ver al ibérico— Yo te quiero…

—Yo igual Roma —Es una respuesta automática, aunque la verdad es que no se notó especialmente feliz.

—Déjame acabar, maldita sea, yo te quiero a ti… em… más que… —Tomó aire— te quiero de forma romántica ¿Bien? No como un amigo —España asintió, sabía que lo comprendió, pero a pesar de eso no dijo nada. Romano se sintió molesto— ¿Y?

—Bueno… —España sonrió, no se dio cuenta que es la primera vez que lo vio sonreír en esa mañana, solo sabía que esa sonrisa pareció algo forzada, pero no fingida— Yo también te quiero, te quiero mucho Romanito.

Y con esas palabras España salió del cuarto.

Romano no sabía si es un sí o es un no. Pero no dejó de repetirse ese «ito» que le dio al final de su nombre.

* * *

Due* Es… dos en italiano.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Hoy tengo que acabar esto, así que el final de esta historia se verá hoy.

Espero leer sus opiniones.

Nos leemos.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Parejas:**_ Spamano y PruHung.

 _ **Situación elegida:**_ «Tener la charla».

 _ **Palabras:**_ 990 (Según Word)

Este drabble estará dividido en dos partes. La primera es PruHung y la otra será Spamano. Espero que lo disfruten, ya que este es el final de ambas historias.

* * *

 _ **Zwei, Dos*.**_

* * *

 _ **Floreciendo el marchitamiento*.**_

* * *

 _ **Marchitando el Florecimiento*.**_

* * *

 _Marchito._

Prusia sabía, desde que Hungría tuvo pechos y se fue con el horrible de Austria, que su relación se había marchitado. Aún con todo esto, él deseaba que su relación de amistad —o lo que sea que deseaba— vuelva a florecer. Quizá ese deseo se había vuelto más presente cuando se enteró que Hungría había aprendido a cocinar por Austria.

Pero, a pesar de su deseo, sabía que todo intento era vano y que al final su relación estaba marchita. Por eso, cuando Hungría le había querido hablar, suponía lo peor. No es como si tuviera miedo o algo así, jamás temería a Hungría y su poderosa sartén. Solo pensó que le devolvería el regalo y le diría que se alejara de ella. La verdad es que Prusia sentía que Hungría no era feliz con vestidos, pues jamás la veía tan feliz como cuando era Hallowen y ella podía usar las prendas que deseaba.

Así que estaba resignado a dejar morir su relación de amistad, quizás de rivalidad y también que muera aquella otra cosa que no deseaba decir.

Se encontró con ella. La verdad es que Prusia no se sentía del mejor ánimo posible, ya que había aceptado la muerte definitiva de su relación, es por eso que no la vio completamente bien. Cuando le saludó, de inmediato Hungría le arrojó algo. Rápidamente —y con dificultad— pudo sostener la cosa lanzada, y cuando la contempló se quedó mudó. Era un arma, para ser específicos una escopeta. Levantó la mirada algo… em… no estaba sorprendido, ya que Prusia jamás se sorprende, pero estaba ciertamente desconcertado.

—¿Marimacho…? —Fue lo que pudo articular… asombrosamente.

—¿Con qué esperabas cazar si no fuera con un arma?

Cuando la escuchó decir esas palabras… no supo que decir. Bueno, no es como si su cabeza no podría procesar tal información o como si le hubiera tomado por sorpresa, no, claro que no. Él era tan grandioso que esas cosas no podían pasarle a él, sin embargo… no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de Hungría.

—¿Mi asombrosa persona escuchó bien?

Ella simplemente frunció el ceño. Molesta, pero no tanto. Prusia ahí recién se dio cuenta que ella estaba con su cabello atado por una coleta, usando la ropa que le había regalado y con… un arma entre sus manos. Esos datos le hicieron descolocar un rato.

—Supongo que siempre serás un idiota —Rió, parece tan feliz— De igual forma vamos a cazar. Estoy segura que aún puedo ganarte.

Pestañó y sonrió.

—Imposible. Jamás alguien me le ganará a mi grandioso ser.

Ella solo le dedico una sonrisa, que le decía que ella siempre había ganado en la cacería. Prusia, por primera vez en toda su genial existencia, no quiso pensar que él era la cosa más genial del mundo, sino que tal vez… solo tal vez, ella era lo más asombroso que podía haber visto.

Quizá… sí podía _florecer el marchitamiento_. Así como lo había hecho ahora.

…

 _Florecer._

España debía de admitir que… tenía miedo al florecimiento. Bueno, no lo tuviera si fuera el florecimiento de una flor, o de una amistad, pero… no de esto.

Quería admitir que antes estaba muy ebrio, que no pensó en las cosas y antes que se diera cuenta… ya estaba en la cama con Romano. Sí, Romano.

Se sentía como la nación más sucia del mundo. Le daba asco y se sentí fatal. Sin embargo… no sabía que debía hacer. Sabía que Romano quería hacerlo florecer, mientras que España añoraba porque esa cosa se marchitara.

Por un tiempo intentó evitar el problema, después de todo si no tocaba más el tema quizás se pase. Muy bien, no era la idea más valiente del mundo, bien, la misma idea no le agradaba a España, pero la verdad es que no veía ninguna idea. Quiso hablar con Francia acerca de esto, pero sabía que si lo hacía… solo le diría que continuara, pues el sexo con Romano era algo especial y si él no quería, entonces Francia gustosos iría a reemplazarle. No quería a Italia del Sur de la manera romántica, pero tampoco quería que Francia tocara a la nación.

Luego quiso pedir auxilio de Prusia, pero este dejó todo plan para después porque decía que debía ir a cazar. España no sabía que tan importante era ir a cazar cuando él estaba casi muriendo, pero bueno, parece a que a Prusia le interesaba más la cacería —y este último mucho más— que su amigo. Sus amistades nunca fueron las mejores, después de todo.

En un intento tonto, había querido hablar con Italia, luego se dio cuenta que era la peor idea del mundo. Solo suspiró y quiso olvidarse de todo.

Pero ahora… no podía escapar de nada.

—¿Entonces?

Sí, Romano estaba ahí, frente a él. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero parecía levemente incómodo, quizás nervioso. España se sentía mal… si hubiera parado ese primer beso, que lo tomó solo en broma, quizás… tal vez… esto no hubiera pasado.

 _Pero sí había pasado,_ le gritaba su mente. Y ahora Romano le había pedido…, no, le había ordenado hablar con él. Antes se había zanjado del tema de manera poco valiente y quizás cruel, pero ahora no había forma de irse. Ahora debía responder si es que él sentía lo mismo que Romano.

España podría haber salido de esta situación diciendo que lo quería con toda su alma, como siempre lo hacía y dejar todo, sin embargo ya lo había hecho y el sureño habría protestado que si en verdad le quería de forma romántica.

Romano, su lindo y tierno Romano se veía tan frágil, al borde de las lágrimas. Le había declarado su amor y deseaba que este floreciera. Que haya una relación. España solo le veía como a un hijo. O un amigo. Máximo como un hermano. No con esos ojos.

España… deseaba _marchitar el florecimiento_ que deseaba Romano.

Con ese pensamiento, abrió la boca.

* * *

 _Zwei*_ Significa dos en Alemán. Esto es porque Prusia narra la historia.

 _Dos*_ No creo que sea necesario decir que ese dos significa el segundo drabble que narra España, pero de igual manera lo dije. Por si las moscas.

 _Floreciendo el marchitamiento*_ Se vería como el título para los drabbles de PruHung, la verdad es que quería poner también ese título, pero sería muy largo y les daría una pista de cómo sería el final y… nah.

 _Marchitando el florecimiento*_ La verdad es que amo este título. Por eso decidí darle el título a mi querido Spamano.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Quiero aclarar que este final me hizo poner triste a mí. No el de PruHung, ese de verdad que esta bonito ¿no? Sino del Spamano, ya que… bueno, es ciertamente triste. Ahora ustedes me dirán: ¿Sí te daba pena, por qué demonios lo hiciste? Yo les tendré que responder a eso con un… "debía hacerlo". Originalmente la historia del Spamano era solo de parte de España, por lo cual debía verse en cada uno de los tramos lo raro que le parecía la actitud de Romano. Sin embargo creo que me pareció mucho mejor hacer ver la parte Romano. Con eso también se ve una parte de la historia, pero al a vez se siente que no se sabe el contenido completo ¿Verdad?

Bien, ahora ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? Encuentro al Spamano ciertamente lindo y, de verdad, siento que puede ser un romance tierno y tranquilo, pero tras leer muchos fics dulces, mi alma cruel dijo "Es suficiente, es mucho dulce para mí ser". Estaba tan frustrada —en esas épocas— con la dulzura que comencé a odiar al Spamano, por ello mismo quise hacer algo malo, algo que no acabará bien. Por eso el fic. Ya tenía las partes de España escritas, que, por cierto, para mí tiene cierta forma genial de contar la historia. La verdad es que las partes España del segundo Drabble Spamano, son mis favoritas. No las pude mostrar aquí, pero en serio que es genial.

Quiero aclarar también que, bueno, esta parte ya estaba hecha antes que pusiera los otros dos drabbles. Como ame tantos estos dos finales, no pude evitar escribirlos.

En fin, quiero aclarar que si bien el Pruhung solo llegó a tener insinuaciones, se nota que es el comienzo de algo. Así que si bien no hubo nada, lo habrá en un futuro. Ya que Hungría le empezó a gustar pasar tiempo con Prusia. Su relación jamás será muy amistosa, en el sentido que se traten bien. Siempre habrá insultos, quizás ciertos juegos torpes, pero de igual manera se llevan bien. Ah, una cosa que se me olvidaba mencionar, en toda la historia —no sé si lo han notado— Prusia se siente atraído por Hungría, es decir que él gusta de ella desde un principio.

Mientras que la otra pareja… todo acabó. España no quería hacer sentir mal a Romano, pero tampoco tenía la intención de corresponderle. Así que, supongo yo, le habrá dicho que no. Romano ante la humillación y demás habrá querido cortar todo lazo que tuvo con España. Mientras que el ibérico, bueno, le dio su tiempo para que las cosas se calmaran. De igual forma tal vez, luego de unos años, su relación volvió a ser una amistad. Quizás…

De igual forma, espero que les haya gustado. Yo ame escribir esto aquí y así.

Ya quiero leer los comentarios —si hay— y quiero también decirles una cosa, fans de Spamano… ¡No me odien con por final!

Espero leerlos pronto.


End file.
